millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Blanky Elius
Blanky Elius is somewhat of an eccentric with a love of gaming. For the most part, she's a level-headed person; however, she can be somewhat absent-minded. She has a strange habit of interlacing her speech with random words from other languages (most notably Spanish, Italian, Latin, and French). Her unusual name and blue hair often raises eyebrows, although she claims that her name is Ukrainian. Some students suspect that her parents are secretly alien hippies. She is also widely known for her love of potatoes. Often, she is found with Dominick Altaïr and Samson Parker. Rarely does Blanky ever bother to commentate or involve herself in a situation in the RP; moreover, she seldom interacts with other people unless they initiate something first. Relationships with Other Characters Dominick Altaïr Dominick, as well as Samson both met Blanky in middle school. Ever since then, they've been somewhat close friends and are often seen together with Samson around Millard High. One may wonder how Blanky and Dominick ever came to be friends, as neither would ever seem likely to approach the other. They are similar in that they are both rather conservative, and emotionally aloof, or as Samson would put it, "boring", as they both do not take interest in participating in events such as parties or proms. Oftentimes, the two are a bit of a comedy duo; they sometimes start little arguments, with Dominick criticizing and/or poking fun at Blanky. Samson Parker Blanky and Samson, as well as Dominick, have been close friends ever since middle school. Blanky is more tolerant towards Samson than Dominick is. Because of this, Samson often confides with her if Dominick is too annoyed to talk to him. If Dominick is not available to copy homework or mooch from, Blanky is Samson's second go-to person. Aeolos Russo Aeolos first met Blanky, as well as Dominick, in History class on the first day while Aeolos was doodling a picture in his notebook. Ever since then, Aeolos has been on friendly terms with her as well as Dominick and Samson and has even started hanging out with them. However, he seems to be the closest with Dominick out of the three. Eli Lambert When Eli first transferred in, for whatever reason, he goofed around with Blanky and liked to call him her "precious little pony". However, he approached her at lunch and assured her that it was nothing personal, and that he was just joking around. Aside from that, Eli and Blanky have had little interaction, but are somewhat friends nonetheless. Zoey Lantern Blanky and Zoey appear to be good friends. They often more or less partner up together for group work. Despite their somewhat different personalities (Blanky being more reserved in contrast to Zoey's zestful enthusiasm), the two get along well. Kat Lupin Blanky and Kat seem to be on friendly terms, although it appears they do not talk very often. Demetri Lankton Back in the beginning of the RP, Demetri had a crush on Blanky. He would stare at her often during class. Blanky found this unsettling, though she ignored it and paid no mind to it at first. Dominick occasionally teased that she and Demetri would be a "cute couple", much to Blanky's chagrin. Throughout the RP, Demetri "stalked" Blanky, and did strange things to express his affection. Eventually, he lost interest and went into a relationship with Sherry. Anita For some reason, Anita tried to obsessively befriend Blanky. At one point, Anita tried to give Blanky a million dollar necklace to win her friendship. Blanky modestly rejected the gift, saying that she didn't think she deserved it considering the fact that she barely knew Anita, however Anita insisted that she keep it. Blanky then decided that she was going to sell it, as she didn't really like accessorizing, especially not with expensive jewelery. Anita, however, persisted that she didn't want Blanky to sell it either. Aeolos then came to Blanky's defense, and an argument erupted between Aeolos and Anita. Blanky ended up giving the necklace back to Anita. Jaazmyn Elius Jaazmyn is Blanky's cousin. Although they have somewhat conflicting personalities, they surprisingly get along fine. At times, Jaazmyn may make sarcastic remarks towards Blanky, but she usually brushes it off or ignores it. Jaazmyn also often discusses her family problems with Blanky. Quotes *"(He looks mad fruity.)" —Part 4, her first impression of Jacob during his initial introduction *'Blanky:' "(Is Mr. Gingerhead Man [Shea] good at cooking? Hmmm...)" Dominick: "What's wrong with you today? I mean, well, there seems to be something more wrong than usual." Blanky: "Whoaaa, buddy, what are you implying?" Dominick: "Er, nothing, nothing." Blanky: "Oh, don't lie to me! I know there's something, something!" Dominick: "Look, are we working together or not?" Blanky: "Well, if you're gonna be such a Mr. Snarkypants, maybe we shouldn't." —Part 5, while picking partners for Cooking class *'Zoey:' "My noodles have tiny green spots on them..." Blanky: "Ooh! Funky!" Zoey: "Should we toss them or...." Blanky: "NO, DON'T YOU DARE! I think it looks foreign and exotic! We should leave 'em." —Part 5, while cooking spaghetti with Zoey in Cooking class *'Dominick:' "I really don't get why girls kiss at his Jacob's feet, but I guess I'm not a girl." Blanky: "Speaking as a female, I don't like Jacob...he looks like he was made by Hasbro." —Part 11 ½, during the Halloween party *'Blanky:' *eating a sprinkle cookie* "Hm...tastes like cardboard." Dominick: "Yeah, you'd know." Blanky: "Must you always derisively mock me, sir? MUST YOU? >:(" —Part 11 ½, during the Halloween party *'Orion:' "Well, you picture him Dominick shitting and tell me how gross that is." Barry: "Dude, I'm eating here!" Blanky: "Excretion is a natural process, my friends." —Part 11 ½, shortly after leaving the Haunted Trail and waiting for Dominick to be finished in the bathroom *'Blanky:' "Ay, mucho dolor en mi...casa de caca!" *rubs her butt; looks up at Dominick* "How do you say "butt" in Spanish?" Dominick: "I don't remember." —Part 15, after being accidentally knocked down by Shea, while ice skating on a frozen lake at a town nearby Timberlake Lodge Gallery Other Appearances BannedStory_Blankeh.png|Blanky as a MapleStory Character BlankyTinierme.png|Blanky as a Tinierme character File:TS2Blanky.png|Blanky as a Sims 2 character BlankySims3.png|Blanky as a Sims 3 character (in-game) File:TS3BlankyCAS.png|Blanky as a Sims 3 character (in Create-a-Sim) File:TS4BlankyCAS.png|Blanky as a Sims 4 character Otaku_Avatar_Maker_Blankeh.png|Blanky as an Otaku Avatar Mabinogi_Blankeh.png|Blanky as a Mabinogi character Trainer_Blankeh.png|Blanky as a Pokemon Trainer Gaia_Blanky.png|Blanky as a Gaia character BlankySP.png|Blanky as a South Park character File:Blanky_Face_Maker.png|Blanky in a Face Maker File:Lunaii_Blanky.png|Blanky as a Lunaii character File:Schoolgirl_Blanky.png|Blanky as a schoolgirl File:Mii_Blanky.png|Blanky as a Mii File:Blanky_Xbox_Live.png|Blanky as an Xbox Live character File:Mangavatar_Blanky.png|Blanky as a Mangavatar File:Chibi_Maker_Blanky.PNG|Blanky as a chibi File:Blanky_Dragon's_Dogma.png|Blanky as the Arisen in Dragon's Dogma File:Saints_Row_Blanky.png|Blanky as the Boss/US President in the Saints Row games Drawings File:El_Blanky_Drawing.png|Blanky as drawn by BlankyXP File:Blanky.jpg|Blanky as drawn by Sarasue1 Etc. File:Blankeh_Outfits.png|Blanky's Various Outfits (as a MapleStory character) File:TL_Blanky_Outfits.png|Blanky's Various Outfits (as a Mii in Tomodachi Life) File:TS4BlankyOutfits.png|Blanky's Various Outfits (as a Sims 4 character) File:Elementary_Blanky.png|Blanky as an elementary school student Trivia *Jaazmyn Elius is Blanky's cousin. *Her blue hair was originally inspired by Ike, a character in the Fire Emblem video game series. *Blanky enjoys a large variety of video games; however, she has a penchant for stealth action games, RPGs (mostly WRPGs), and action adventure games. Specific favorites include the Fallout series, the Dragon Age series, the Splinter Cell series, the Metal Gear series, the Super Smash Bros. series, the Mass Effect series, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, the Ace Attorney series, the Fire Emblem series, Red Dead Redemption, The World Ends With You, the Assassin's Creed series, the Uncharted series, the Animal Crossing series, the Pokemon series, the inFamous series, Sleeping Dogs, the Sly Cooper series, the Saints Row series, the Dishonored series, and Dragon's Dogma. *When she talks, she tends to be very animated with hand gestures. *In the creator's canon, Blanky's name was changed to Sigrún Hawke. However, her name remains to be Blanky Elius in the Millard High RP, given how long she's been in the RP with that name. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Character With Unusual Hair Colors Category:Females Category:Freshmen Category:BlankyXP's Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Active Characters